coven_of_the_golden_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches
"Witch" is the common term to describe a user of magic, in most cases a woman. In early 1988, roughly 620 000 witches lived in the United States of America, making up almost a quarter of the country's population. However, due to a law allowing the government to execute every witch over 18, these numbers have been decreasing rapidly ever since. History Current Situation In 2018, most countries on the planet consider every witch a criminal worthy of being executed by the government. That law has been established in 1988, allowing the authorities to "clean the world of witches". In 1991, it was altered to exclude minors. From then on, identified witches under the age of 18 were imprisoned. In many cases, they were executed weeks after their eighteenth birthday. Real Life Connection Consider this paragraphs an Author's Note: I made this universe up inside my head, but that doesn't mean the issues these characters are facing are fictional at all. The cruel law you will be reading about a lot here is essentially a fictional example of legalized ethnic cleansing. What the witches will be facing in society once they get officially recruited by the government is a form of racism. These are only two ways in which they are confronted by the hatred and fears that are so painfully real and present in our world. I write for fun, yes, but I take these problems very seriously. When I created this little world, I decided not to shy away from them because I feel like they are realistic reactions. When people are confronted with something they don't understand, something they're afraid of, they breed hatred and try to get rid of it, instead of trying to understand it. It's a very sad thought, but to me, it's too obvious of an issue to ignore. It is not made up and it is not a joke, so please don't treat it like that. Don't try to ignore it, don't try to make it seem like it's "not that bad". It is, and that is something we should acknowledge. It's not my intention to ruin the fun here. Laughter and lightheartedness are allowed, wished for even, just not when it comes to such heavy matters. Please, keep my words in mind. Sincerely, QueenBelladonna (CLM) Known Witches * Elea Solnero * Ronnie Raynes * Delaney Solnero * Connor Solnero * Morgan Graves (†) * Darcy Sheridan (†) Trivia * Male witches do exist, but only 18% of sons inherit their mother's supernatural gifts, whereas 94% of the daughters do. If one's mother is purely human, but their father is a male witch, the chances are estimated to be around 49% for daughters and only 7% for sons. * The first known surname of a witch family is considered almost sacred, and most try to keep the family name throughout as many generations as possible. That is why many witch's children used to carry their mother's maiden name. However, that tradition has been vanishing from their culture throughout the years. Category:Groups